Talk:Twilight
from --Travern 18:37, 27 December 2007 (UTC): Since the guildopedia is intended to be very much a community project, the mods rarely have to intercede beyond obvious misuse. In this case, although the discussion among members of Twilight is perfectly valid as far as the guild is concerned, it goes beyond the article's basic function in the wiki. I'm therefore moving it to the discussion section of the article so it can continue without spilling over into the guild's main listing. ---- Guild Status Twilight has NO proper active members left. Twilight is unlikely to become active again unless guild leader is changed. Marked: A guild member of Twilight is reported for accusing a loyal member of treason for no valid reason. As of October 24, 2008. Defenderfelix (The only known oldest member of this guild left active) is attempting to bring Twilight back. If the current leader is watching (Blarghz) please leave a message here as Felix needs your help in this matter. ---- News IMPORTANT MESSAGE FOR USER: Senhuan: This news section is created by me, who is a member in ur guild right now. i am not gona tell you who i am coz i might get butt kicked. He did not ban anyone except for a xelor called Light-Magic for Multi-Advertising in Caps, Offensive language against other members, Ignoring the warnings when told to stop and team killing members. blarghz is rarely online during that time of day she does not know what really happend. and yamishu and defenderfelix can be said to be the most active members. Defenderfelix did what he think he should do, as an officer to keep the guild channel from going chaos. you wern't present when this event happened, i was, so you might wana hear it from some who knows what really happend. furthermore, when blarghz accused defenderfelix of abusing his powers, yamishu went to his defence and had said "yamisha have mention that there was an annoying person in guild. but she couldn't find/hear him in guild anymore, " this proves that he had kicked the rule breaker. i was keeping track of the guild list and noticed no member lost except for light-magic, this proves that he wasn't "banning due to personal dislikes". Except for yamishu, there are others who can prove that he's innocent, but they have all left twilight because most of them feel that blarghz was being really unfair. (i feel the same way too) and blarghz solely made the decision to "punish" him. i have known him since he was using his osa. and he was loyal to twilight, he even went as far as using his money to create an academy for twilight and protecting any twilight members who were in danger of being attacked by players and attacking those people while the members escape. it was defenderfelix who did the most recruiting and transfer from academy when twilight was losing member, you people( and me) had only recruited one or two people who left soon after they joined. i recall hearing another member said that he is going to leave because this guild lack organisation, and blarghz and sandmage keep making judgments without looking from one's point of view. i had to say... you have just... umm... insulted/wrongly accused a loyal, knowledgeable member. If you read this, please bring this issue to guild channel and discuss about it and you may find proof that he's innocent, and if you people would like him back, PM him when he's online, he might consider rejoining. he was pretty sad when he left as twilight was his first guild and he had been in it EVEN LONGER than you he's done a lot for twilight. ---- Is every member of your guild unaligned? Also, is a neutral alignment a requirement of your guild? If the answer to either of those questions is "no" then you cannot be classified as a Neutral guild, but must change your alignment to "Mixed Alignment". -Wish 01:37, 1 July 2006 (BST) Just a note I have seen Bontarians from Twilight--GX 20:41, 22 July 2006 (BST)